The Broken Island
by forgotten666
Summary: What happens when the only salvation that the island boys have, have been brutally murdered by their own hands.
1. Ralph

I remember it like it was yesterday...when I lost my innocence and my life was changed...I look on to the fire, and the circle of boys. Even those like piggy who claim innocence are chanting their war cry..."Kill the beast, cut her throat..." It reverberates inside my head on and on...I fear I am about to lose myself to the insanity, the savagery of it all...Even the youngest of children are screaming at the cloud coated skies...I remember when we first arrived at the island how innocent those choirboys were, now look at them...half naked, clutching at a stick sharpened at both ends screeching like wild animals...like the same pigs they so love to hunt, kill, and eat...all because of one boy...one young boy who can sing a C sharp...How did he turn into the savage beast that is in front of me...? Why couldn't we just work together...instead of **him **trying to go against everything I say, why am I even talking to myself...I should be trying to stop this...not just thinking about, what has thinking and never doing anything gotten anyone? I look away from the circle of boys to my surroundings and out across the ocean...when will we ever get off this blasted island? A quick glance at the forest again changed my life forever...If only he never showed up, if only he hadn't been running...my hands would not be stained with his blood now...It still haunts me to this day..."Kill the beast, cut her throat..." the sound of wood hitting flesh, the screams, the clap of thunder, the blood...oh the blood, and lastly the lightning shooting across the sky lighting up the whole island, now everyone can see our sinful deed...then eerie silence as we finally took hold of ourselves for a minute...oh no...Simon...I remember how his bloodied and battered body was taken away from us after that, how the ocean swallowed him whole without a second thought...I am now one of the savages...I have completed my initiation...I can never go back now...I only have Piggy left...but he is no longer innocent either...none of us are fit to enter society ever again, we are no longer children, we are wild animals, that will murder another without a second thought, and do it with a smile on our faces, as our hands get coated in your blood...


	2. Simon

Simon I remember it like it was yesterday...One minute I was singing next to Maurice, and Jack singing and just all around happy while listening to Jack's C# and the next I am living a nightmare where there is no light, only darkness and despair…and now here I am, torn between Ralph, the only calm and composed one in all of this, excluding piggy no one really listens to him, and Jack the person who has always been with me, the one who always is there when I have one of my fainting spells, or when I need a shoulder to cry on…I don't know who to choose, so in the end I go off on my own and do my own thing…I'm used to being alone though, I would rather be alone, because then you don't have to care about others, you only have to care about yourself, but even if I'm used to it, doesn't mean I enjoy being alone, it can be boring, and even maddening, then why am I always alone? Is it because I am just a burden to others? Or is it something deeper than that. Am I not normal enough, am I not healthy enough, strong enough, handsome enough…WHAT IS IT!? If only someone would talk to me again, tell me it's all going to be okay, that someone will sit down with me and ask me how I am doing, and not leave me in the pit of loneliness and despair. But I am in the pit, I am surrounded by nothing but darkness, where no light reaches, I am beyond saving now, just like everyone else on this goddamn island! Do you know what darkness is? Do you know what true pain is? I do, I have felt it, I have lived it every day of my life, and now I am surrounded by the very darkness I loathe the most, at first all I hear is "Kill the beast, cut his throat..." Then the maddening screams as they ran towards me and all i could do was stand there completely startled and before I knew it, I was on the ground and that's when the pain started, all I felt was multiple spears digging into the soft skin of my body and I screamed for them to stop that it was me, but they either didn't hear me, or didn't care…and my worst fears were realized when I saw the very face of the man I had looked up to stabbing me along with the others, why must I be the sacrificial lamb in all this? Why must I get brutally murdered and have to live while sharp sticks are repeatedly stabbed into me, as the warm blood rushed out of me, and as the horrible darkness began to envelope me in her painful embrace. I don't want to die…I don't want to die…I DON'T WANT TO DIE! 


End file.
